Extraño pero bonito sentimiento
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Ryoga se va a Japon para ver a Ryoma pero llega a Okinawa. Lugar donde conoce a Rin.


**Extraño pero bonito sentimiento**

Estaba jugando en las pistas de tenis callejero, últimamente era a lo único que me dedicaba, quería mejorar y mejorar, sinceramente comencé a tomarle verdadero interés al tenis luego de mi partido contra el… chibisuke.

Había recorrido muchos lugares en Estados Unidos, y decidí viajar a Japón con el deseo de volver a encontrarme con ese enano medio pedante para tener otro partido con el, un partido divertido… como el ultimo.

Llegue a una región de Japón que yo ni sabia que existía, pero había algo muy importante, una playa… tenia una playa lo que significaba que también debían haber mujeres, no me caería nada mal divertirme de vez en cuando además, también tenia pistas de tenis, yo seguiría esforzándome por mejorar en mi tenis mientras disfrutaba con alguna que otra chica de Okinawa… ¿Okinawa? Ah si, así se llamaba ese lugar.

Cuando termine de practicar en mi día, fui a comprar comida, moría de hambre y me encontré con que la chica que atendía el lugar era muy linda así que con mas razón entre.

¡Hola! – Salude alegremente, con mi tan típica sonrisa.

Buenas Tardes joven ¿Qué desea ordenar? – me pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

Solo quiero una hamburguesa por favor y de beber un refresco cola – le dije mientras la observaba, tenia unos lindos ojos ^^ eso era divertido.

¿Algo más? – volvió a preguntar ella con la mirada fija en mi.

No, nada mas preciosa gracias – le dije, pude haberlo dicho "claro me das tu numero de teléfono", pero por alguna extraña razón preferí dejarlo así, de igual manera ella volvería a mi con mi pedido ¿no? Ella se fue

Debo conseguir un trabajo, lo que tengo no me alcanzara por mucho tiempo y menos si sigo comiendo como un desgraciado – me dije en voz alta, tal vez tanta soledad me estaba volviendo loco necesitaba sentirme en compañía, últimamente solo pensaba y pensaba, ¡Rayos! Con lo que odio pensar. =P

Leí justo en ese local que buscaban a alguien de mesero, no estaría nada mal si me consiguiera un empleo allí, en serio lo necesitaba mucho. Así que espere que llegara la chica linda para preguntarle sobre el empleo.

Después de un ratito ella llego y le pregunte, tal y como me lo había propuesto.

Oye bonita, podrías decirme ¿donde esta la persona con la que debo hablar para el empleo? – pregunte, supuse que era con el gerente o algo así, nunca había trabajado, pero eso parecía sumamente fácil, y si la gerente era una chica pues mas fácil seria conseguir el empleo.

El gerente llega dentro de unos pocos minutos, si estas interesado en el empleo puedes esperar un poquito cariño – me dijo ¡HORROR! Dijo EL gerente lo que significa que era un chico, pero… ese pensamiento se fue al diablo al notar que me había dicho "CARIÑO", una vez mas daba gracias a mis encantos.

¡Ah! Claro linda, gracias aquí esperare. – le dije al tiempo que le guiñe un ojo, note que sonrío con picardía y sonreí ante el hecho.

Con permiso – y se retiro.

Comencé a degustar de mi hamburguesa, no se si era porque hacia mucho tiempo no comía algo tan bien preparado o porque mi paladar estaba acostumbrado a la comida de pegue de Sakurafubuki… ese viejo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto… ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Por eso me distraje al ver entrar a dos hermosas chicas al lugar.

Termine de comerme mi hamburguesa y de tomarme mi refresco. Espero un rato y le pedí de una vez la cuenta a la bonita. Pague. Y me quede ahí esperando a que la chica me dijese cuando llegase el gerente. Pasados 10 minutos llego el famoso gerente, la chica me hizo señas para que yo entendiera.

¡Buenas Tardes! Lo estaba esperando señor – le dije con un misterioso respeto repentino raro en mi.

Buenas Tardes, déme 10 minutos y lo atiendo – dijo cortante sin mirarme siquiera y se fue.

¿Huh? – quería escupirle el ojo, pero todo sea por el empleo, o sea lo estuve esperando tanto tiempo preciado que pude aprovechar con alguna chica y además todavía lo tengo que esperar 10 minutos mas ¡Ja! Viejo ridículo.

Me senté a esperarlo de nuevo, con toda la paciencia y rabia. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y el cerdo no llegaba, me coloque de pie dispuesto a gritarle sus cuatro cosas a ese tipo pero la bonita me detuvo.

Por favor discúlpalo, dale un poco de tiempo mas y luego regresa para atenderte. – dijo intentando calmarme

Esta bien, le doy 5 minutos y si no sale me voy - solo me quede porque me di cuenta de que la chica quería que yo trabajara allí con ella. Así que me senté de nuevo y en el acto salio el gerente.

La persona que iba a hablar conmigo ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto con chocancia impresa en la voz.

Aquí señor – le respondí – Necesito hablar con usted sobre el empleo – comente lo mas rápido que pude.

Pasa por aquí – me dijo al verme y detallarme de arriba hacia abajo.

Lo que me faltaba… que el viejo este quiera abusar de mí – dije en un susurro apenas audible.

¿Dijo algo? – pregunto.

No señor – mentí para dirigirme a donde se me había indicado.

Entre a lo que parecía una oficina, una oficina pobre, pero oficina al fin, el viejo me hizo seña para que me sentara acto que yo hice, y el, se sentó justo en frente de mi.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – comenzó el interrogatorio

Echizen Ryoga - le respondí seriamente.

Ryoga… ¿Qué edad tienes? – me pregunto mientras observaba unos papeles que tenia sobre la mesa.

18, señor – le respondí de nuevo.

Muy bien, ¿en cuantos lugares parecidos has trabajado? – me miro directo a los ojos al momento de hacer esta pregunta.

Nunca he trabajado señor – le sostuve la mirada, si ese viejo pensaba intimidarme pues se le daba realmente mal.

¿Y que haces aquí entonces? Yo necesito personal con experiencia, no novatos – me dijo mientras se colocaba de pie para sacarme del lugar, igualmente yo me puse de pie y lo interrumpí.

A mi parecer señor, todos tenemos la oportunidad de aprender, realmente quiero el trabajo y por supuesto jamás dejare de ser un novato sino practico antes, las personas no aprendemos solo de la teoría señor. – le dije con toda la calma que pude.

Interesante – me dijo – Eres un poco irreverente ¿no crees? – volvió a retarme

No pienso eso, me gusta que la gente sepa mi punto de vista además no veo la irreverencia por ningún lado… señor – Esto ultimo se lo dije con un poco de ironía que al parecer no noto.

Bien, te pondré a prueba tienes el turno de la noche si haces bien lo que te corresponde el trabajo es tuyo – me dijo con una risa burlona que me fastidio – comienzas a las 6.

Gracias – le dije para luego salir, tuve que tragarme las groserías que quería decirle.

Al salir estaba la chica linda esperándome, me pregunto como me había ido y yo le dije que bien.

Me van a poner a prueba, tengo el turno de la noche – le dije con una sonrisa

Genial, ese turno no es tan pesado – me dijo – si quieres te ayudo y te doy los tips que mas necesitas.

Estaré bien preciosa, no te preocupes, ese trabajo será mío – le dije guiñándole el ojo y salir del lugar.

Estaba obstinado por culpa de ese viejo, así que me fui a la playa a ver que bellezas me conseguía para quitarme el estrés.

Me senté en una roca. No quería ensuciarme así que lo mejor seria evitarlo. Me fije en unos chicos que hacían una especie de práctica o entrenamiento, pero voltee porque me importaban más las chicas que se habían sentado al lado de la roca en la que estaba yo. Comencé a coquetearles, mientras ellas caían ante mis encantos… Así pase el resto de la tarde hasta que llego mi turno de irme a trabajar las deje aunque no quería hacerlo.

Llegue al lugar que horas atrás me había causado una especie de daño mental. Y sin más comencé a trabajar, pedía las ordenes de los clientes, comencé a moverme, llevarles lo que pedían y así… A las 8:30 no habían clientes nuevos así que limpie las mesas vacías y me fui a la barra a "descansar", vi en la entrada a un chico que se estaba despidiendo de dos mas. Al terminar esto entro y se dirigió hasta donde estaba yo.

Hola, quiero una hamburguesa por favor – me dijo, me miro y luego volteo al lugar donde estaban las bebidas.

¿Algo más? – le pregunte esperando su respuesta.

Si, Ponta de limón – me dijo.

OK, enseguida lo traigo – le dije y me retire para buscar su pedido. Regrese con el pedido del chico rubio y se lo entregue.

Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, incluso podría asegurar que se le hizo agua la boca cuando vio la hamburguesa que empezó a devorar con delicada demencia.

A la orden – respondí mientras lo observaba, podía jurar que lo había visto antes pero ni lo recordaba así que no le di importancia y fui a limpiar la mesa de unos clientes que habían dejado los platos y un desastre en la mesa, al terminar regrese a mi puesto.

¿Eres empleado nuevo verdad? – me pregunto sacándome del fastidio en el que estaba.

Si, de hecho estoy a prueba hoy ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte con cierta curiosidad.

Generalmente vengo a comer, después de clases o a esta hora, me gustan las hamburguesas de aquí, y no te había visto antes. – respondió, ese chico realmente era extraño pero agradable.

Ah… - susurre, ciertamente tenia ojos interesantes, eran como azul mar, no sabia que color describirles pero eran lindos T.T "Ryoga en que piensas" llame mi atención por aquel pensamiento tan… extraño.

Ni siquiera eres de Okinawa ¿verdad? – me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

No… Me asustas ¿Eres humano? – le pregunte con un tono de gracia en mi voz.

Es fácil deducirte – comento, cosa que me dejo impresionado.

¿Ah si? – le dije al tiempo que mi rostro por puro reflejo pasaba a cara de pícaro – Disculpa – le dije cuando me di cuenta.

Tu no eres normal – me dijo arqueando una ceja como diciéndome "Realmente eres raro"

Bueno. No soy raro. Solo tengo tiempo que no hablo con nadie y tal vez eso me esta volviendo loco – le dije de nuevo.

Ah. Eres naufrago – respondió.

No. Solo soy un viajero solitario – comente con una sonrisa.

Ya veo. – dijo mientras daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Ryoga Echizen – le dije mientras seguía en lo mío.

Hirakoba Rin – respondió automáticamente, pero sin darle importancia al hecho.

Eres un crío ¿no? – le pregunte con intención de fastidiar un rato.

No – respondió igual de automático.

Estudias… - le comente recordándole lo que había dicho.

Si, chico de instituto ¿Por qué? – me reto.

Por saber, disculpa si te molesto, solo quería un poco de conversación – note que se estaba molestando así que decidí pedir disculpa.

No estoy molesto ¿Cuántos años tienes? – me pregunto al momento de dar un sorbo a su Ponta.

18 ¿y tú? – tenia curiosidad tal vez era uno o dos años mayor que chibisuke.

14 - me respondió – Eres un viejo ¿no?

Joven aun… - le respondí riéndome.

Bueno… da igual yo soy un crío, tu un anciano… – en efecto se había molestado por mi comentario.

Ya te pedí disculpa por el comentario – en eso me fui dejándolo extrañado, busque una hamburguesa y se la lleve – Toma, corre por mi cuenta. Disculpa – ni yo mismo entendía las razones del por que yo estaba siendo tan ¿lindo? Con el, pero no le di importancia.

Gracias, pero ya te había dicho que no estaba molesto – tomo la hamburguesa y la guardo.

Eres fácil de deducir – se me salio de nuevo, tal vez se iba a molestar por usar sus palabras en su contra.

¿Ah si?

Puedo saber… ¿Dónde estudias? – pregunte.

No – me dijo.

Que molesto – carcajee.

Instituto Higa – se coloco de pie y se fue. – ¡Gracias! – se fue.

Nos vemos – dije en voz alta, pero con intención de que no escuchara. "¡Ryoga! ¡Que rayos fue eso!" agite la cabeza a un lado y al otro para incorporarme de nuevo. – Rin… Hirakoba – dije en susurros - ¡Ja!

Treinta minutos después, el gerente se dirigió a mí y me dijo que tenía el empleo, que había hecho muy bien mi trabajo y de una vez me dijo que yo era el encargado de cerrar el local. Yo obedecí.

Cuando eran las 11:30 no había nadie, yo estaba dispuesto a cerrar al local. Tome mis cosas junto con las llaves, salí y cerré. Perfecto ahora, la pregunta del millón de dólares… ¿Dónde iba a dormir?

Bien, entre de nuevo al local, ese seria mi sitio para dormir me levantaría temprano y limpiaría todo, le diría al gerente que soy muy puntual y ya. Me acomode para dormir siendo mi último pensamiento chibisuke y Nanjiroh Echizen.

* * *

Me desperté 20 minutos mas tarde de lo acordado, no quise levantarme por que mi sueño era agradable. Chibisuke, Nanjiroh, Rinko y yo. Simplemente eso. Salí de mis pensamientos, y enseguida me puse a trabajar dejar todo ordenado, y a limpiar, cuando termine me fui a la playa. Cerca de la playa había un lugar que tenía agua dulce y allí me bañe, me arregle, tome mis cosas y me fui a las canchas de tenis callejeras… jugué un buen rato, rete a varios chicos que se encontraban humillando a otros jugadores novatos. Me encantaba cerrarles la boca y humillarlos igual o peor.

¡Ups! Debo irme… cuando quieran jugamos de nuevo – les dije con un sarcasmo obvio a los tipos. Mire el reloj, se me hacia tarde para mi segunda misión…Pase por el local que era mi nuevo hogar y lugar de trabajo. – Hola linda, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si ¡claro! Dime – tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Podrías decirme ¿Dónde queda el instituto Higa por aquí? – pregunte.

Si, sigues derecho y ya ¿Cómo no lo viste? – respondió ella, "Estupido ¿eres ciego?" me dije.

¡Ah! Gracias – Salí rápidamente, corrí derecho como ella me lo había dicho pero me detuve a mirar a una chica comiendo helado… "Espera un segundo… ¿Por qué rayos voy a ese lugar?" definitivamente estaba loco pero seguí corriendo. Llegue al instituto. Estaba todo solo así que pensé que ya todo el mundo se había ido y dije – Perfecto así no hago lo que no debo hacer – pero cuando termine de decir esto vi a uno de los estudiantes salir de su salón.

Emergencia… Indica que si esta – Salí corriendo de nuevo a la cafetería y llegue cansado, nunca había corrido tanto en la calle. – Hola Preciosa regrese, me das un hamburguesa por fa

Ok, para comer aquí ¿no? – me pregunto.

No, para llevar, no quiero presionarte pero… ¡Podrías darte prisa! – le dije con cierta desesperación.

S- si claro – se fue, a los pocos segundos ya me había traído la hamburguesa.

Gracias… - escuche el gruñir de mi estomago y dije – Tráeme otra por fa, y Ponta de naranja.

Ok – la chica se fue y regreso de nuevo, lo más rápido que pudo.

Disculpa si te presione, es que estoy algo apurado, gracias por todo linda - le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí disparado como pude. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue de nuevo al instituto.

Esperare un rato… - dije en voz alta. – En realidad nadie te pidió que vinieras – me dije – No me importa – seguí hablando.

Sonó un timbre que me molesto, me molesto mucho por que yo estaba conciliando el sueño, pero luego me dije "si me quedaba dormido no lo veía". Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a salir y yo no lo veía a EL por ningún lado. Después de que paso la lluvia de personas me quede pensando, pensé que tal vez me vio y huyo creyendo que soy enfermo. O tal vez que no vino hoy a estudiar yo no vendría a estudiar. Pero definitivamente la que mas me convenció fue que no había salido todavía.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo estaba dispuesto a irme cuando escuche a varias personas acercarse me detuve un momento para asegurarme de quienes eran. "JAJAJA" te conseguí. Cuando me vio, hizo una extraña mueca como "En serio eres muy muy raro".

Hola – salude sin más.

¿Hola? – dijo desconcertado – ¿Qué hace un anciano aquí?

Crío de instituto – dije para molestarlo – te traje una hamburguesa ¿no quieres? – pregunte.

Gracias – me la arranco de las manos con ¿decencia? - ¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

Por que ¿Qué? – no entendía. Su respuesta fue callada por uno de sus amigos.

Rin… ¿Te vienes con nosotros? – pregunto "Cállate" ordene con mis pensamientos.

Si – le dijo Rin.

Te traje la hamburguesa y además ¿me vas a dejar hablando solo? – pregunte con cierta molestia en mi rostro.

Lo siento, es que debo hacer un trabajo para mañana. Iré a comer luego – me dijo y se fue con sus amigos.

¡Ja! Crío… crío… crío insolente – me moleste, definitivamente lo de ser bueno no iba conmigo. Me fui. Ese Rin me había quitado las ganas de todo, ya ni siquiera quería ir a la playa como lo tenía planeado, me quede por ahí, conociendo ese lugar.

Ocupe mi mente pensando cuanto dinero necesitaría para viajar hasta Kantou para conseguirme con el enano, quería llegar a ese lugar pronto, mas pronto de lo que debía porque yo quería ganarle un partido de tenis pero así como yo iba mejorando seguro el también lo estaba haciendo.

Ah… - suspire con cansancio. - Si pido un adelanto me despiden. – Ni modo tendría que esperar un poco más.

Se hizo tarde, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había echo, no sabia donde me había metido pero no importaba, si llegaba tarde lo mas que podían hacer era… ¡NO! Mejor me apresuro, de nuevo Ryoga corriendo…

Llegue – ahí estaba el viejo esperándome.

Llegas tarde ¿no crees? – me dijo

Mi reloj dice 6 en punto. – evadí la pregunta

El mío dice 6:30 – estaba realmente molesto, y yo no estaba de humor, me calme.

Su reloj debe estar adelantado, perdón señor – dije – No volverá a pasar.

Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar ¡Estas despedido! ODIO la impuntualidad – me grito. – Dame las llaves – saque las llaves del bolsillo y se las di.

Lárgate – dijo de nuevo el viejo y yo lo deje así y salí del local, al salir me tope con Rin que quien sabe desde hace cuanto estaba ahí husmeando.

¿Despedido? Ese señor es así. – me dijo.

¿Eso es un consuelo? – le dije sonriendo cabizbajo.

No. Solo te decía

¿Hiciste tu trabajo? – le pregunte para cambiar el tema. Yo me encontraba en aprietos ahora no tenia ni casa ni dinero, ni un empleo que me diera dinero.

Si. – respondió secamente.

No hay más hamburguesas – le dije. Hice un chiste. Uno muy malo pero intento de chiste al fin.

Para ti no. Pero yo sigo siendo cliente – Entro y pidió su hamburguesa. Yo lo espere afuera.

¡En serio! ¿Tú no te alimentas de más nada? – le pregunte.

No – dijo mientras abría la hamburguesa y le daba un mordisco. – ¿Me vas a seguir preguntando cosas raras? Me quiero sentar a comer. – reclamo.

Ok – estuvimos caminando un rato y nos sentamos en un banquito cerca de la playa.

¿Qué haces en Okinawa? – pregunto Rin mientras se comía su hamburguesa.

No lo se. Quise venir a Japón y llegue hasta aquí. Oye no me preguntes cosas que no se responder. Quiero llegar a Kantou eso es todo. – le dije con fastidio.

T.T Kantou esta en Tokyo. Al llegar en avión te va a dejar en Tokyo estupido. En serio ¿fuiste al instituto? – se burlaba de mi.

Si. Pero en Estados Unidos – le dije.

Yankee. ¿Qué hace un Yankee aquí? – preguntaba, era un crío muy curioso.

Ríete. Ando en busca de una familia – le dije pero cuando voltee a verlo pensé que se estaba ahogando… Pero no, se estaba riendo de mí. – Lo de que te rieras fue metáfora.

¿No estas muy viejo para ponerte en adopción? – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

En serio eres tonto. Obvio que no me voy a dar en adopción – le dije, si me había causado gracia su comentario, incluso no pude evitar reírme un poco. – Pero si fui adoptado cuando era un mocoso como tu. – le dije poniéndome serio – Pero yo me fui, y estuve viviendo en un crucero de pega y luego me conseguí con mi hermano. Después desaparecí de nuevo… y ahora… los extraño – le comente.

Entonces ¿Por qué escapaste? - Insistía con sus preguntas.

En ese tiempo, quería conocer la vida de una manera distinta a la de los demás. – Le quite un pedazo de hamburguesa.

Puedo ayudarte, no me preguntes como ni porque, pero puedo hacerlo – me dijo de la nada, definitivamente ese chico era una caja… de sorpresa.

¿Sabes? Haz pasado todo este tiempo preguntando y preguntando y preguntando y cuando me toca a mi preguntar, me lo prohíbes… quiero una respuesta ¿Por qué? – le dije.

Porque te veo pobre y desesperado – Dijo volteando la mirada.

Tú necesitas más el dinero que yo, si no te tiñes mas el cabello serás feo… y si no te lo cuidas peor. Así que mejor soy pobre, pobre pero natural. – le dije riéndome.

Ya veo entonces te parezco lindo… bien como sea no te dije que te daría mi dinero… lo robaremos – o.O era ladrón. Genial solo eso me faltaba que me llevaran a la cárcel por culpa de un crío.

Le das mucha importancia a los detalles insignificantes ¿no? Lindo. Pero no robare nada, suena interesante y tentador pero me niego. – Picaste.

Como sea solo acompáñame o si no mi cabello se destiñe y me pongo FEO – si, definitivamente picaste Rin.

¿Tienes prisa? LINDO – le pregunte.

Abuelo tu extrañas a tu familia no yo, solo intento ayudarte – Crío al fin. Ni modo de alguna manera debo aplacarlo.

Ven… - lo agarre del brazo… y lo lleve a la orilla de la playa.

Oye ¿no querías ir a ver a tus bisabuelos? – objeto.

Tengo prisa, pero si ya me esperaron 100 años, por que no pueden esperar otros 100 más. Además, ellos ni siquiera tienen prisa en verme. – Sin darle opción a nada lo empuje hasta la playa y lo hundí. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te asusto? – pregunte.

¿Te diste cuenta que comí? ¿O la vejez te ha dejado ciego? Me puede dar una indigestión – me dijo. Excusa. Si le da indigestión o no… daba igual.

Es imposible que no me de cuenta de que comiste. Comes tan decentemente – le dije irónicamente.

¿Qué quieres realmente? – de nuevo con sus benditas preguntas.

Primero quiero disfrutar del agua fría en la noche – respondí obediente siempre a su interrogatorio. – Segundo… - lo atraje hacia mi y fui acercándome despacio hasta quedara pocos centímetros de su boca, podía sentir su respiración… era un crío y yo un tipo… éramos hombres así que me aleje y no hice nada. – Segundo… olvida la segunda cosa y la tercera… ir donde Chibisuke. – me calle por unos segundos.

Oye ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre? – me dijo.

Habu – le respondí.

¿Te burlas de mí? Si lo haces te acusare de acosar menores – me dijo retándome.

Inténtalo. Si llegas a decir alguna falsa acusación en vez de acosador de crios podría darte motivos para que me acuses de violación – le dije.

n.ñ OK… - lo interrumpí.

Ryoga… Ese es mi nombre… gracias por tenerlo en cuenta. – concluí.

Oye Echizen-san el gordinflón que estudia conmigo jugo con un niñato que tenia el mismo apellido era de Tokio y si no mal recuerdo estudiaba en la Seishun Gakuen. – interesante, de la noche a la mañana recordaba mi apellido.

Gracias por la información, pero ya eso lo sabia. – le comente sin ánimos de ser pedante.

n.ñ bien como sea… vámonos de aquí ¿si? – bueno, lo que me faltaba, ahora me daba ordenes.

Esta bien – y me salí.

Oye abuelo ¿te molestaste? No puedes tener todo lo que quieres los crios somos así de caprichosos. – me dijo.

Odio a los niños caprichosos como tu – le respondí. – Pero no, no puedo estar molesto, es tu culpa.

¿Mi culpa? – si me volvía a preguntar algo mas, le iba a dar una tunda de golpes.

Deja la preguntadera, eres peor que un jefe de policía – Le dije, le di una toalla que tenia en mi bolsa para que se secara.

¿Te quieres quedar en mi casa hoy?... no tienes a donde ir ¿cierto? – (tic en la ceja)

Si… cierto, pero me quedare aquí en la playa. Gracias de todas formas – le sonreí mientras le ponía una mano sobre el cabello y lo despeinaba.

Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! No lo vuelvas a hacer, Vamos por el dinero y te vienes después me pagas el alojamiento – Se fue molesto.

¿Qué dinero? ¿Qué te ocurre? – lo tome del brazo lo mas fuerte que pude y lo hice colocarse de frente a mi. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te molesta? ¿Se te puede caer el cabello?

Sabes, ya no tengo ganas de ayudarte – me dijo, ese chico hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. – Relájate – me acerque y lo abrace.

O.o ¿Por qué me abrazas?

¿No puedo? – le pregunte – Me vas a poner de los nervios si continuas preguntando. Basta. – y me separe de el.

Sabes, vámonos a mi casa… aunque no debería llevar a un extraño… pobre… pero no importa… yo no tengo ganas de pasar la noche en la playa – me comento.

Me dieron ganas de no dejar pasar por alto los detalles insignificantes… Es decir que quieres por que SI dormir bajo el mismo cielo o techo que yo. – le comente. Ryoga al ataque.

La verdad es que me da pena ver a un vagabundo en la playa eso es todo si no quieres bien, yo si debo irme. – berrinches.

¿Ahora si te vas? Pensé que te quedarías conmigo a como de lugar. – comente.

No… lo que pasa es que yo creí que te llevarías bien con el vecino, es un anciano que juega ajedrez todo el día – Picaste.

Bueno, iré contigo a tu casa, le podrías decir a tu familia que soy un viejo amigo de tu abuelo. - le dije.

Bueno mi abuela diría que no te conoce… solo diré que eres amigo de Eishiro - ¿El que? Eso no lo entendí pero no importa.

Gracias, crío – le dije y me acerque para darle un beso en la boca… pero lo pensé y mejor no lo hice, así que cambie de planes y lo olfatee.

n.ñ no eres normal… ¿Por que llevo a un loco con complejo de perro a mi casa? – Como sea. Tenia que haber caído, me pregunto si se llevaba a cada vagabundo que despedían de aquel local a su casa.

No tengo complejo de perro. – recogí mis cosas y me fui tras el.

* * *

Llegamos a su casa, era una casa… yo no sabia lo que era una casa desde hace años.

Ya llegue, ¿tienes ropa para que duermas? – me preguntó, que calido ¿no?

Si. – le respondí.

Menos mal porque la mía tal vez te quede grande – me dijo en tono de burla.

Si, que te puedo decir, cuando uno envejece se hace mas enano – le seguí la corriente. Yo seré la victima.

Pasa, al parecer todos duermen, no dormirás en mi cuarto T.T – me dijo. Que manía de picar.

Yo no te pedí dormir en tu habitación ¿Tenias ganas? – le pregunte de nuevo haciendo de las mías.

oooh si no sabes cuanto… ¿quieres pastel o algo de comer? – me pregunto.

No lindo, gracias – con ánimos de molestar, me dedico una fría mirada, yo me acerque a el y de nuevo lo atraje hacia mi, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, cosa que había estado intentando, pero me negaba a hacer, sobre todo por que podía caer a la cárcel por su culpa, no sentí resistencia alguna departe de el, así que continúe con el beso… busque la forma de introducir mi lengua dentro de la boca de Rin, logrando entrar tome con mas fuerza la cintura de este dimos unos pasos para el frente (de mi) y quedamos justo en una puerta, pensé que quizá era demasiado para un pobre chico así que me detuve y me separe lentamente de el.

Abuelo, buenas noches, el mueble esta disponible para ti – dijo con leve sonrojo.

Ok. Gracias. Buenas Noches… Oye Rin, seguro que tu mama ¿no me caerá a golpes si me ve aquí? Puedo dormir en la casa del perro si tuvieras uno, o en el jardín – le sugerí.

¿Seguro que no es que tienes miedo y quieres dormir conmigo? No tengo perro y se asustaría más si te ve dormido en el jardín. – respondió mientras abría la puerta.

No tengo miedo de dormir solo, me da miedo lo que me haría tu mama mientras duermo, haría lo que cualquier mama haría… matarme… Oye, tú en serio que tienes muchas ganas de que yo duerma contigo ¿no? – yo pienso que si.

Haría eso si tuviera una hija pero no la tiene, y tal vez un poco – Entro y cerro la puerta.

Rin – dije lo más bajo posible para que no se despertara nadie y mi hora de muerte no se adelantara. Me acerque a la puerta que hace pocos segundos había sido cerrada por ese demente, toque para que me abriera.

¿Qué? – no abrió la puerta.

Abre la puerta por favor – dije lo mas bajito posible, pero con la esperanza de que me escuchara.

Yada – niño malcriado.

Si no me abres la puerta te juro que seré ladrón y robare – le advertí – o tomare un tenedor y forzare la cerradura o que se yo. Abre la puerta. – insistí.

No tienes mucho que llevarte – me dijo.

Lo de forzar la cerradura va. – le dije, me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo que me ayudara con ese seguro.

¿Qué quieres? – SALIO bingo.

Que me dejes entrar a tu habitación – le dije corriendo hasta dicho lugar.

T.T no te comportas como un anciano… inmaduro – dijo con cara de aburrimiento extraño.

Puedo ser tan estupido como tú… ya te he observado lo suficiente como para adoptar tu personalidad. – jiji – ¿Puedo sentarme en tu cama? – Pregunte.

No… T.T allí tienes una colcha… dormirás allí y espero que no hagas sonidos con la boca.

Se le llama roncar estudiante de instituto – corregí – Gracias. Buenas Noches – le dije finalmente para acostarme a dormir.

La puerta no tenia seguro Idiota – ok, si fui idiota, pero el era mas raro aun ¿Por qué me lo decía cuando ya había pasado todo?.

Lo tomare en cuenta cuando quiera venir a robar. Gracias por la información – le dije, me puse de pie y fui hasta donde el, para desearle buenas noches – Buenas Noches LINDO – le dije y le di un beso corto en los labios.


End file.
